Childhood
by Elfea goddess of the Sunset
Summary: Childhood, updated, after many a long eon of waiting, in suspense *cough*ha*cough* the second chapter: We find out who Culfin and Laurëfeä actually are, and is usual in a story of any description, stuff happens *gasps from imaginary crowd* plz R/R!
1. Laughter

A young elf ran through the forest, laughing wildly as his friend tripped and fell with a muffled snort into a pile of autumn leaves nestled in the roots of an ancient fig tree. He bounded over to his friend and poked her in the side with a stick.  
  
"Mhnhmph." The other child commented, her auburn hair blending with the colours of the leaves. Legolas giggled from his vantage point, well away from the reach of his friend. The other elf buried herself in the leaves and peered out from a gap, her green eyes glowing with mirth.  
  
Without warning, she lunged forward and grabbed Legolas by the ankle, trying to trip him into the leaves. But the other elf was too nimble, and regained his footing before bounding off, laughing. His friend jumped up and gave chase, the leaves that had tangled themselves in her long hair giving her the appearance of a dryad.  
  
The delighted squeals of the laughter of the two children echoed through the forest that was then called Greenwood the Great.  
  
As the young elves played, many things were being planned, on that day near two thousand, four hundred and twenty - five years before the Golden Hall of Rohan was built. One of the afore mentioned "things being planned" were those involving plans for the young Prince of Greenwood's 5th birthday feast. (The young Prince was not as yet wholly satisfied with feasts, and seemed to prefer playing in the trees, perfectly natural of course, but elves do love a good feast, and a birthday feast in honour of someone whom doesn't much care for them is as good a reason as any to have one…) Young Legolas, of course, would be showered of gifts, most of which held the most fun in the discovering what they were, and, as with all children, attention in itself was a gift highly prized.  
  
  
  
…"So you see, Laurëfëa, we all benefit. Legolas is showered with gifts and attention, and there is a feast for all whom attend."  
  
"You spoil the young one, Thranduil. He does not need so much attention. He, I think, would be perfectly happy to spend the morrow with that young friend of his."  
  
"This may be so. But he is a prince, and will need to be used to attention. I will not force him to attend, if it is against his will utterly. I ask only that he attends for a little while. The feast is being held in his honour, after all."  
  
Laurëfëa crossed her arms over her chest and gave Thranduil a knowing look. "Are you telling me," She murmered, "That you don't want to have a feast?"  
  
Thranduil sighed. "No, definateley not. You have caught me out again, old friend." He smiled. "Are you saying that you don't wish to attend?"  
  
"Thranduil,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Stop being smug." With that, Laurëfëa turned and left, chuckling slightly to herself. As she heard Thranduil start to speak, she spun around to face him. "Don't think you can win, Thranduil. The lady always gets the last word."  
  
*** 


	2. Stories

  


DISCLAIMER: (Oh, goody…. This is the part where I get to say all the depressing stuff…) I own nothing you recognize, and, depending on how many of Tolkien's books you've read, I don't even own some of what you don't recognize… *sighs melodramatically* Aren't disclaimers depressing? Anyway, I do own Culfin and Laurëfeä, not that it matters, because I don't get any money for their' existence, only the delight of reading kind reviews. *hint, hint* And, incidentally, if, and this, thinks the modest one, is a big if, you feel so inspired by my work as to wish to include Culfin or Laurëfeä (or both) in a fic or whatever, could you be so kind as to ask first? Ok? Ok. Thankies. ^_^ 

A/N: So, here we are...chapter two. Yay. *Applause from imaginary crowd* Mmyess… Sorry it took so long! My inspiration went on vacation, you see. And a problem faces me. I can't decide whether this story is based around Legolas or Thranduil! Woe! Torment! Arrrgh! *sniff*... So, at the moment, it's based on Legolas, aww… so cute and little and… (note to self from brain: **stop** that, you're scaring people.) Yesss…. Well… on with the story eh, what? ^_~ 

**Childhood **

Laurëfeä held the autumn - haired child gently in her arms, glad, finally, to have a child to call her own. Culfin was not her own child, for Laurëfeä was unable to bear children. Culfin was an orphan - her parents had died - slain by foul orcs - while on a journey to Dale to speak to the men there, on some unknown business. They had left Culfin, whom was a babe of only 6 months, in Laurëfeä's care then, and when tidings of the terrible happenings came back to Laurëfeä, she had instantly adopted the child. Laurëfeä watched the sleeping child huddled in her arms. One day, she knew, she would have to tell her daughter the truth about things, but not yet. "Not yet, my child," She whispered, placing Culfin gently on her bed, "not yet." 

*** 

"Father," Legolas tugged on Thranduil's sleeve. "Yes, my son?" Thranduil picked the young prince up and placed him on his knee. "Is Laurëfeä your sister?" Legolas looked up at Thranduil, his little face serious and intent. "No - she's my cousin." Thranduil replied lightly. "Oh." Said the little prince matter - of factly. He paused. "Then Culfin's my… er…" Legolas, confusedly, looked up at the king. "Second cousin." "But… but... I've only got one...um…" Legolas looked up again, completely bemused now. "Don't worry yourself, little one." He bent over, and whispered in his son's ear; "Some things are meant to confuse you." 

***

"What did Fëanor do _then_?" Culfin asked the king, her eyes wide with part-fear-part-anticipation. (Not that, at that age, she knew what anticipation _was_, mind you.) "I reckon…" Legolas began to say with feeling, but he was cut off by his father. "Do you want to hear the story or not?" Thranduil asked in his quiet voice, his face stern, but his eyes twinkling with mirth. 

  
A/N: Ummm…. Hey…. I' not exactly sure when Dale was founded, though from my readings of The Hobbit, I got the impression that it was old (by mortal standards)…. But of course, it's probably no where near 2000 years old, let alone the very approximate 2920 that it would have to be… and then some. (As I've no idea how old Tolkien intended Legolas to be, I've opted to use the age supplied for Legolas in the movie trilogy.. which is 2,931. This, I have noted, is still rather young for an elf.) And, because I'm bored and A/N's are fun, I'm now going to give you the approximate meanings of Culfin and Laurëfeä's names… yay.. 

Culfin, literally means "golden - red hair", as far as my Elvish vocabulary informs me… I had no idea what to call her until about a day ago… And, I've sorta-kinda noticed that in The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings and what I've read of The Silmarillion and The Unfinished Tales, red hues when related to hair are left more or less unmentioned, as far as Elves go. So, I figured that the fact that Culfin's hair is red should be monumental enough for her to be named for it.. ^_^ Culfin, I would like to make clear, is not, will not become, anything close to the whole 'girlfriend' thing… even though they're not related, you must remember that Culfin is still Legolas' adopted cousin, and they grew up together, as best friends and cousins. People that know each other for that long…(ok, so people don't, technically, know each other for as long as Elves would but you should know what I'm getting at, so I continue….) do not tend to love each other *that* way. They share the love of cousins, possibly even siblings, and are, of course, friends. And where does this Culfin disappear to in the time of LOTR? Well, I could tell you, but that would wreck the story now, wouldn't it? 

Laurëfeä means literally "Gold spirit", but she was originally going to be called "Linfeä" (singing spirit), but I didn't really like the sound of her name, so I changed it to Laurëfeä, which, to me, implies "golden spirit", or "rich soul", etc… Laurëfeä is kind of Culfin's guardian angel, I suppose. ^_^.. And as for Laurëfeä's relation to Thranduil, I have no idea whether he had cousins. Although, one suspects, that it is far more likely that I can get away with inventing a cousin for Thranduil than a sibling (But you never can tell with characters of Tolkien…. Did you know that you can trace back Arwen's lineage back through nearly 12 generations?!)… And I intended Laurëfeä and Thranduil to have that friendship that's particular to cousins that spent the majority of the 'irrational' period of their' childhoods far apart (Laurëfeä is from Lothlorien… ^_^), so that Laurëfeä can get away with all her little jests with a king, and be just a friend, because I'm pretty sure Thranduil was married.. 

Yes, I know it's been a kinda round about way of saying it, but in short **mocking laughter from imaginary crowd** I've put alot of effort into this fic, short though it may be, and..... could you please, _please_ reveiw? You could even comment on the loveley layout of the page ^_~, if you really want to. =^.^= (I'm _finally_ learning HTML! YAY! ^_^;; ) 


End file.
